


When The World Did Not Yet Bare A Name

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short story to show insight into what I think the Ocean spirit was thinking after Tui was killed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the reason that Tui and La have genders is because of their symbolism with Yin and Yang. Yin is the black part, symbolizing malevolence and is supposed to be charged with female energy, while Yang is the white part and symbolizes brightness and is charged with male energy.
> 
> I didn't want the Ocean spirit to seem evil, so I made them more mischievous and prideful, rather than cruel.

Tui and La have been together long before man, and long before many spirits walked.  They gravitated to each other naturally.

 

Push.

 

Pull.

 

They fought hard and angrily in the beginning.  The Moon, Yang, Tui, pressing and pushing The Ocean, Yin, La, to move with it in harmony, but she was rebellious.  Where Tui was instructive and orderly, La was wild and uncontained.  Free.

 

Life.

 

Death.

 

Soon they grew closer and closer.  The Moon envied The Ocean’s free and reckless lifestyle, longing to do as they wished, but bound by order.  The Ocean grew bored easily without someone to bother and desired a companion to their mischief.

 

So they began their workings together.  They created and moved and pushed and pulled together, and made their children from the ice and snow.  The Moon put its light and kindness into its children, whilst The Ocean gave them ambition to create for themselves and the love of each other.

 

They looked at their children.  

 

They looked to each other.

 

And they were happy.

 

Good.

 

Evil.

 

Tui and La chased each other endlessly.  Once out of anger and dissatisfaction, now out of joy and playfulness.

 

But now, Tui would chase La no longer.

 

La did not take the murder of her lover very well.

 

This was not one of her children.

 

He would learn who was unconquerable now.

 

La joined with the Avatar, his spirit latching to her’s as she roared for vengence.  She brought herself up to her full height, her body pulling up and into the shape of a great koi.  She raised her arms to the sky, crying out for Tui to come back and chase her as he always would.

 

But he would not

 

And La is not as forgiving as Tui.

 

La brought the young Avatar through the city, joyful of their children’s work.  They created and they looked to the snow and the water and the ice and the sky and the stars and the ocean and the moon and they  _ wondered _ at their place like she had.  Her children so brave and strong and righteous would achieve the vengeance of their father’s murder.

 

Their Mother would make sure of it.  She saw them, dressed in the blues of Her, and the pale whites of Him.  They saw her, their eyes full of fear, and awe, and  _ love _ .  They bowed, falling to their knees before their Mother’s power.  She saw the intruders, the interlopers, the  _ murderers _ and curled her lip as they raised tiny sticks to strike her.  She would not be so kind as Tui.  She flicked her wrist and they were gone.

 

La walked along, everywhere her children bowed in respect, and through her pain she felt pride.  Even in Tui did not come back, she was certain the Moon would live on in the brightness of their children.  They were kind, and hopeful, and their hearts swelled with love for their life-givers.  

 

But she would not yield.  They did not pay dearly enough.  She sliced through ships and launched them at the ice and pushed and pulled though no one pushed and pulled with her.  She whipped her water like she had before Tui and Her learned to move together and create.

 

When she could only destroy.

 

But suddenly, she felt Him.

 

She felt his push and pull.

 

His life, her death.

 

She looked to the sky, and saw His light pushing through.   _ I am here.  And I love you. _

 

She laughed and pulled as He pushed.  

 

He began to chase her again, as she bid the Avatar farewell.

  
After all, she had a Moon to catch.


End file.
